Alone
by Lizzy Rebel
Summary: [FE:SS, NatashaSeth] Natasha cannot stand it


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fire Emblem

**Teaser:** Natasha cannot stand it

**Notes:** theme # 91 for the lj community. I'm also a Natasha/Seth sap/angst fan for some reason. Something about the angst-value of their relationship. Oh yeah, italicized lines are from their A level support convo.

Takes place sometime in the future of SS.

* * *

_/Alone/_

_"Could anything sway you to stay in Renais instead?"_

Natasha shivers in the moonlight, the thin nightdress doing little to dispel her chill. Because the chill is inside her, freezing her through her skin.

She cannot stop shaking as a mockery of her former life is formed up in her mind. She remembers thinking this is enough. That she is happy with the scented halls of the temple, of watching marriages but never taking any part of them. She remembers thinking at the beginning of the onslaught of the war that she will be relived to step back into those halls.

But now realizes how foolish she was, how hopelessly naïve to think she would have enough by merely donning her vestal robes and veil and continuing on as if she has not seen something better.

And the notion at how close she came to choosing that lonely, hopeless path hardened her heart in fear.

He comes in to see her covered in pale moonlight. Though he is tired, beyond weary, there is something exhilarating at seeing her pale blonde hair unburdened by her veil. Something that whispers to him in a dark thrill that she is his as much as he is hers now and how impossible does that seem?

"_I vow upon the sacred oaths you have sworn that I will make you happy."_

And yet, she greets him every night. She waits for him as she promised years ago. Together they build up their dreams as they can. Children will come, someday. And the happiness will follow and they will foster each child they are blessed with in love.

"Natasha?" he calls gently.

She turns to face him, her breathing hissing out. He stands in the threshold, head inclined and eyes gentle.

Without saying a word, she buries herself into his arms. They enfold her, capturing her in their incomparable warmth. Her face nuzzles the loose cotton of his shirt, her fingers clutching at him, almost clawing in a desperate whimper.

Seth smoothes her hair with one of his powerful hands, the other stroking her back as it trembles.

"Natasha? Natasha, what's wrong?" he asks gently, holding her tight.

"Oh, Seth… I was just thinking…" She feels tears prickle the corner of her eyes. "I almost said no. Do you remember?"

He nods, not needing to ask what she was talking about. "But you said yes, Natasha. You said yes."

"_I'll wait for you until this war is finally at an end."_

"I know. I know." She lifts herself onto her tiptoes and gently kissed him, holding his encompassing body against her tiny one. And suddenly he feels like he is the one being overwhelmed, crushed by some overwhelming force. "I was just thinking… if had I said no I'd be so alone right now. I hate being alone, Seth."

Though she cannot be sure why, or how, the Goddess blessed her enough to allow a man such as Seth to touch her heart and consume her soul so much, she does not dare to doubt this gift. If she does it might be taken away and if Seth is gone from her Natasha thinks she will be _nothing_.

The nothing she was before. The young child-woman in white, holy robes who understood little of the real joy of life and lacked the gift that was living. And lacked the proper ingredients to make her life full with a star-bright joy that made the darkest hours of the war fade into the back of her mind.

To live like that, she thinks, would be worse than dying.

"You aren't alone." Seth frames her face with his fingers, smiling down at her. "You're with me."

"I know."

As her tears glimmer in the moonlight, Seth bends down and kisses each one away.

And then, Natasha's smile breaks the night.

_"I will keep my promise, Natasha. I will."_

* * *

**notes:** Seth/Natasha is my OTP of _Sacred Stones_. Yes, I love them. This is a reckless, pointless romantic flick with a pinch of angst. My usual recipe. For those of you wondering, I always pair Joshua with Marisa. Usually. Sometimes I don't because I really don't care. If I counted all the swordmasters I don't care about… it'd be all of them (Zihark and Stefan because they're too awesome and they're on the GC). Sue me. 


End file.
